


Flutter

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluffy angsty smut, Power Imbalance, Wing Kink, god and mortal relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Her land and people threatened by evil, Hylia descends into the mortal world to prepare for war. Interrupted at the sacred spring by a careless young hunter, she spares his life in exchange for his loyalty to her.aka self-indulgent hylink trash





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the Link in this fic is loosely based on the one in the Skyward Sword prequel manga, which itself is dubiously canon. If you want to make it fit with the manga, he's about 18 here and yet to become a soldier or be imprisoned, or you can just take it as a complete AU. Also vaguely based on the myth of Artemis and Actaeon, though Hylia is much nicer about the accidental voyeurism.

The Spring of Power was cold as the goddess waded into the waters, the sensation of the wet stone on her bare feet new and fascinating. A chill breeze ruffled the feathers of her shining wings. The white cloth she wore lay discarded on the banks, her golden hair cascading past her hips, bright in the moonlight. Her energy spread through the water, giving it a pale blue glow, silhouetting the red leaves scattered on the surface, as she stared up to the starlit sky from where she had come.

Hylia lowered her gaze to her own hands. So this was how it felt to be made of flesh and bone. How her children struggled, with their fragile bodies born of the earth and bound to return to it. Though her skin was youthful, for the first time she was aware of the passage of time, that in this place, in less than a mere century, the hands before her would be wrinkled and liver-spotted, before rotting to the bone. Such was the way of the mortal world.

She did not wish to stay here. Her home was in the skies, watching over her people. Yet now they faced a danger that they could not ward off alone. She had come here to fight, to slay the evil, so that the people who bore her name, the Hylians, could live in peace. And so from the waters, she drew a crystal sword, chanting in all the languages of the heavens as the blade shone in her hands.

Her concentration was broken by a deer that burst through the undergrowth, the clatter of its hooves on stone, and the soft clink of an arrow chipping the rock at its feet. The animal vanished into the dark forest, and she turned to see a young hunter, staring at her wide-eyed, one hand clasping her white dress. Her eyes met his, and he released the cloth from his hand with a look of sheer terror.

She could have called down lightning. She could have turned him into a bird with a mournful cry, or embedded his mind and spirit into the body of the deer he had pursued here, to be pursued by other hunters in turn. All this she could have done with a snap of her fingers. He had committed a grave offence, to look upon the goddess without permission, to touch what belonged to her. She turned to face him, and noted how even in his fear, his eyes flicked downward across her exposed body. His behavior was almost endearing.

And so she did not strike him down. After a moment, he fell to one knee, eyes fixed on the ground before him. She examined him, his hair was blond, though darker than her own, his tunic of a rough green fabric, a red scarf draped over his shoulders and trailing down his back.

"Lady Hylia," he spoke. His voice trembled slightly, but it was a pleasant one with warmth and depth despite its youthfulness. "Forgive me my trespasses. I have wronged you. All I can say for myself is that I did not intend this."

She regarded him with a cool curiosity. He was the first Hylian she had met, and despite his initial missteps, seemed to carry himself with the appropriate decorum. He neither pleaded in terror nor begged for her favor. After a moment’s consideration, she decided to accept his apology.

"Very well," she said, and he jerked in surprise at her voice. "You may rise, young hunter. Allow me to see your face."

He obeyed, and the moonlight and goddess-glow illuminated his features. He was an adult, though barely so, with fine features, though the ruffled state of his hair showed that he was not one to preen. Most striking were his blue eyes, that seemed to catch the water of the spring and reflect it. It was as though he belonged here.

Sword in hand, she approached him, and she could see those eyes once again fill with fear. A moment’s bafflement filled her, before she realized that, to him, an unsheathed weapon could only indicate aggression. She released the blade, and it hovered in the air before her, horizontal, forming a line that divided them. She placed the handle within his reach.

“Take it,” she commanded.

His hand trembled only slightly as he seized the grip.

“I am afraid that you have met with a misfortune. I have spared your life, but in return, I require that you dedicate it to me. I require a Hylian to be my servant, my companion, my knight. Swear it before me. I can offer no other choice.”

Those eyes, the eyes that somehow enchanted even her, looked up from the blade with confusion. She shone, and knew the shadows of his fear could only grow starker in her light. His eyes met hers, and he spoke.

“You’re beautiful.”

There was a steadfastness, a determination in the statement, as though it was one of intent. It was her turn to reel in confusion, wingbeats tracing slow arcs over the surface of the spring and stirring the water. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, the young man dropped to his knees once more.

“I am no knight, no prince, not even a servant to royalty. I am merely a child of the woods, a forager. And I would live and die so, were it not for your presence.”

He pressed a clenched fist to his chest.

“If fate has chosen for me something greater, then let it be. I will ask for nothing else. Lady Hylia, as long as I live, I am yours.”

_ And so it must be. _

A sadness settled upon her breast as she gazed at him.  _ Child of the forest, you cannot know the promises you make. _

She stepped forward resolutely, spring water running down her legs and dripping from her feet. The youth stepped aside to let her pass. There was a clearing in the woods, where she had left her clothing, a patch of thick and soft grass. Everything here grew profusely, infused with the magic of the sacred spring. With a sweep of her arm, the cloth spread itself across the ground. She turned back to the young man, watching in silent bewilderment.

She glanced up at the heavens again, knowing she could not return.

“Then let us be joined as one.”

He continued to stare at her, a spreading flush across his cheeks the sole hint of comprehension. She felt her own face become hot, a pounding in her chest and a sickly fluttering in her stomach, all of it new sensation and quite unwelcome. How did humans live their lives like this? Did he not desire her? Without her having willed it, her arms had moved to cover her breasts. Steadying her voice, she spoke again.

“Young hunter, you said that you wished to be sworn to me. There is magic in this place, magic that will bind us, magic that will protect you, if we lie together here. Do you not wish it?”

He hesitated a moment more, then she heard his voice again, low and warm.

“Link. My name is Link. I… without even telling you that… I couldn’t…” He shook his head.

She smiled a little despite herself.

“Very well, Link. Come to me.”

She lowered herself onto the cloth, arranging herself for him, wings spread and stark against the dark grass, hair pushed upward to form a shimmering halo around her head. There was a slight pause before she heard the sword being set down, and the approach of footsteps. He knelt between her parted legs gazing down at her, and she raised her head to look at him. He moved forward, positioning himself over her. In the quiet of the forest grove, she could hear his breathing growing rough. 

His face was above hers, his pupils dilated for reasons not entirely to do with the night’s dim glow. He raised one hand to stroke her hair, the tenderness of the gesture surprised her. Still hesitant, the hand moved to her waist, fingertips brushing the skin, then pressing firmly, as he explored, with both hands now, down to her hips, up to her breasts, over the flat of her stomach. She pushed back into the contact, the warm roughness of his fingertips, wingtips shivering. 

One of his hands traced a slow and deliberate path down her inner thigh, and it was then that a gasp escaped her. Fingertips traced a path between her legs, little circles, down and around, before slipping between- further- beckoning-  _ inside her. _ Her eyes snapped open, vision hazy, but he was there above her, making a soothing noise, like one might use to tame a wild animal. It was both wonderous and distantly infuriating how well it worked on her.

His hand withdrew then, he shucked his tunic over his head, then fumbled with the fastenings on his trousers, pulling himself free. His hands landed back on the ground either side of her as he leaned forward. She felt him press against her inner thigh, hardness coated in velvet-soft skin. His breath escaped in a sharp hiss as he entered her.

There was a sensation that bordered on pain for a moment, a catch, swept away by a much greater feeling as he pushed inside her. The air escaped her lungs. A shudder ran through her wings, pushing her torso up against his as they beat uselessly against the ground. His lips found hers, the heat of his breath in her mouth, the vibration of his groan. The way he moved spoke of inexperience, yet there was a wildness to him that was fascinating to observe. She felt him find his rhythm, and let her body match his. No one had ever taught this boy from the forest to be quiet, he was vocal in his appreciation. As he buried his head in her shoulder, she felt a wave of affection overcome her, and reached up to run a hand through his hair. His mouth pressed against her neck in response, tugging at the skin, leaving a mark. Hands grasped at her hips, pulling her further onto him, fingertips digging into skin. Overwhelming and yet leaving her wanting. She was bucking her hips now, distantly aware of the dishevelment of the feathers underneath her, being ground into the earth as she writhed on her back, grass stains and mud working their way into the barbules, like this world had worked its way into her, something taking root. The heavens she looked up to seemed so distant now, and she wondered, were the stars simply painted on a great canvas, as her knight pushed into her again and something inside her-

-fluttered-

-as he-

-let out a shout, wordless and primal, his breath hot against her neck, before collapsing into her. She lay there, skin stained with his sweat, the weight of him pressing down on her, still looking up to the sky in empty contentment. Only the sound of their breathing filled the clearing. Neither moved.

At length, he pulled back, gently removing himself from her. Cool air rushed against her skin. He looked down at her with something like awe, before breaking into an artless smile. His genuine happiness was contagious, warming her against the night and the conflicted feelings that stirred inside her. She sat up, flexing her ruffled wings, and he kissed her again, his hand finding hers. Their fingers entwined.

“I love you,” he said, and the truth spoken was like a blow to her chest. She looked at him with sorrow. It was bad enough that he would have to suffer for her, for him to love her nonetheless as he did so would be more than she could bear. She said nothing, but raised their clasped hands to her chest, placing her free hand over his. The warmth of his skin was like a shield against the night air. If she closed her eyes, she could almost forget what was to come.

When he spoke again, the force in his voice surprised her.

“No matter what… I’ll gladly be yours forever...”

She met his eyes with a sad smile, before returning her gaze to the stars. The heavens were empty, and yet she prayed.


End file.
